war_of_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World 20
World 20 is home to many strong players. 12/19/19 World 20 is one of the most experienced worlds, with powerful alliances already making W20 its home. W20 has seen many things over the years and lack of players is considered by some to be a major issue in it. If you would like to start playing in W20 then it is recommended. With many friendly players with strong alliances, They are looking for new and active players. At 12:00AM on 12/19/19 World 20 was merged with worlds 36, 32, 37, and 34. This marked the end of World 20, and the beginning of New World 4. Top 10 Alliances (By Battle Points) 1.Pandemic (Pan) Leader: Poundcake | Very Active | 2.6 Trillion Battle Points | 5.3 Billion Power | Pandemic stands as the most powerful alliance in World 20 in nearly every area of the game. Although they are the most powerful alliance, they have big mouths, don't know how to not attack for more than 5 seconds, and are at constant war with Firephoenix. Is also the parent alliance of Pandemic2. 2.Firephoenix (FP) Leader: Fp-Ace | Very Active | 2.3 Trillion Battle Points | 4.4 Billion Power | Firephoenix is the second most powerful alliance and is a force to match the behemoth that is Pandemic. It has a history spanning many years and has always fought brutally against the enemy, despite often finding themselves outnumbered. Firephoenix also don't know how to shut their mouths and constantly pick fights, and pay hell for it. 3.Asylum (Asy) Leader: -M5- | Very Active | 710 Billion Battle Points | 1.6 Billion Power | Despite being newer and significantly outmatched by Pandemic and Firephoenix, Asylum is not to be underestimated and dominates the 3rd most powerful alliance slot, completely annihilating the runner ups in both score, and events. 4. Pandemic (Pan2) Leader: GrimmDoc | Active | 156 Billion Battle Points | 554 Million Power | Pandemic is an alliance that hosts lower level Pandemic players and alternate accounts of its parent alliance under the same name. 5. Discretion (Disc) Leader : Andara | Very Active | 139 Billion Battle Points | 419 Million Power | Most active players from Empire of Freedom and DISMANTLERS joined this alliance. 6. Smoken_Aces (Aces) Leader: SwE-Fake | Active | 116 Billion Battle Points | 298 Million Power | 7. SPQR (None) Leader: Fattireflyer | Active | 87 Billion Battle Points | 243 Million Power | 8. DISMANTLERS (Dism) Leader: Kash_Ardor | Not Active | 58 Billion Battle Points | 119 Million Power | Active players left and joined Discretion. 9. Robinhood (Robin) Leader: 0bie | Active | 53 Billion Battle Points | 161 Million Power | Asylum alts mostly 10.Best players only (None) Leader : Bpo-gungun | Not Active | 43 Billion Battle Points | 24 Million Power | Top 10 Players (Battle Points) #Poundcake (Pandemic) --- 444 Billion #Fp-ace (Firephoenix) --- 385 Billion #Fp_Jaguar_ (Firephoenix) --- 289 Billion #Lady-Pan (Pandemic) --- 200 Billion #FP_JETNIC (Firephoenix) --- 199 Billion #FakeSwE (Pandemic) --- 174 Billion #-Gab- (Pandemic) --- 173 Billion #THATCH (Firephoenix) --- 163 Billion #ZUGZWANG (Pandemic) --- 144 Billion #OhmsLaw (Firephoenix) --- 129 Billion